A Tale of Elemental Sisters
by Wanli8970
Summary: A short one-shot introducing Lapis's "sister", Pazzy!


**Unofficial Goodbye**

* * *

"You wanna go where?!"

Lapis Lazuli is known to be frantic. She always did her best to ignore other Gems in fear of getting in trouble and being shattered. This is a trait that she has always carried, especially when around other Lazulis. However, there was only one Gem that always made her forget about the fear of the future and enjoy the small moments that were currently present in her life.

But after hearing said Gem is going to place she has never been to before, Lapis quickly resumes her pessimistic behavior.

Orange Topaz, or Topaz, cocks her head slightly to the side, making her gigantic, peach-orange-colored ponytail tilt a bit. "Uh, I was assigned by Yellow Diamond to be a stationed healer on this planet called Earth." She repeats what she had previously said. Topaz couldn't understand why Lapis seems to be making a big deal out of all of this. The Water Gem has been well-aware that there have been Gems have been inhabiting in this small rock in galaxy a little far from their own. Why did she seem so concern is beyond the young Gem.

Lapis looks a little off to the side. "Pazzy, look, I get that you're a healer and other Gems might need your help, but can't you just let some other Topaz go to Earth? I'm sure the other Topaz wouldn't mind."

Truth be told, Lapis really didn't want the only Gem that she cares about to go to that little rock that other Gems call "Earth". Looking back at the first time she met the young fire Gem, Topaz was completely obvious to the way how certain Gems tend to behave around other specific types of Gems. While Lapis never regretted that part of Topaz because it helped the water Gem get to know the kind and helpful fire Gem that became her best friend, or better yet a sister, it did make her worry for Topaz constantly. Now hearing her little sister going off to Earth, her worry only increased. The poor thing didn't even understood why she was needed for Earth.

Topaz gives her big sister a confused, yet gentle smile. "Lappy, I think you're overthinking this." She pauses to let out a chuckle. "I won't be gone for long, I'll just be stationed on there for a while. You can even come visit me if you want too!"

Lapis now had to avoid the orange eyes so Topaz didn't have to see her nervousness. "Uh, thanks for the offer, Pazzy… I'll think about it…"

This makes Topaz smile, completely obvious to her sister's uneasiness, and excitedly grabs her hands, accidently bringing the taller Gem down to her level. "Thanks, Lappy!" She shouts in her usual cheerful voice that always made Lapis feel better. "Maybe when I come back, I can get a souvenir for the two of us!"

Lapis couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Whatever makes you happy, you firey budgie."

A large grin breaks into Topaz's peach-colored face before bringing the Water Gem into a hug. Lapis could feel herself smiling, despite the fact her sister is warming up and steam is already coming out of their bodies. Her sister's warm hugs are always the best when she needs something to cheer her up. She eventually had to let the younger-looking Gem go when the sizzling sound became louder.

"Okay, okay!" Lapis laughs as the two separate, both of them chuckling slightly at the scorched marks on Lapis's outfit. She gently places her hands on Topaz's shoulders. "Promise me you won't get into trouble?"

"I will!" The freckled Gem says. Giving her sister one last hug, Topaz quickly runs over to the warp pad and waves at Lapis, making her long sleeves bounce against the wind. "Bye, Lappy! I'll see you soon!"

"You too!" Lapis waves back.

The warp pad glowed with it's familiar charging up glow before a beam of light engulfed Topaz's body. After a few seconds, Topaz disappeared.

She was no longer on Homeworld, and that thought sadden Lapis. But she didn't want to make the only Gem she cares about unhappy, so she let the young fire Gem off on her own. Who knows? Maybe they'll both come to like that place they called Earth once Lapis comes to visit her.

If only the two sisters knew that this was the last time they will ever see each other.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello fellow fans of _Steven Universe_! This one-shot is a short introduction to my Gemsona called Orange Topaz, Topaz, Pazzy, whatever you want to call her. I don't know if I'm gonna continue this, so I hope you enjoyed this one!**


End file.
